


All Bruises Must Heal

by wcl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Joffrey is a piece of shit, Protective Robb, Theon Greyjoy is a Gift, Theon has been in love with Sansa forever, Theonsa - Freeform, broody Jon, how sansa and theon fall together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcl/pseuds/wcl
Summary: Theon comes home from college to find Sansa in desperate need of saving.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was a part of a different story, but I decided it would stand alone better and then do the second story as a sequel.

Robb, Theon, and Jon are 19  
Sansa is 17  
Arya is 15  
Bran is 12  
Rickon is 8

It was Christmas break of Theon's sophomore year in college when he returned to the Stark home for the first time in nine months. He and Robb had done an internship all summer and neither had been back since last spring.  
Robb had missed his siblings terribly and being honest Theon had missed each Stark child more than he thought he would. Especially Sansa. Ever since he left for his first year of college, he couldn’t get her out of his head. 

Over the summer before he left they spent more time together than they ever had before. Jon was dating some girl from out of town and was visiting her constantly and Robb had gotten a job that summer. That left just Theon and Sansa. So he took her sailing, she cut his hair, he let her ride on his handlebars and she always shared her ice cream. After three months of that, it was hard to remember that he would be leaving. And when he did, there was a Sansa shaped hole in his heart. 

Robb and Theon walked through the front door of the Starks at the early hour of eight a.m. being greeted by all 6 dogs barking and Rickon and Bran running to hug them both.  
As they walked further into the house they could hear Arya yelling down the stairs “MOOOOM IS THAT ROBB AND THEON?” 

And suddenly she was barreling down the steps straight into Robb's arms. He picked her up and swung her around before setting her down. Then she was wrapped up in Theon's arms next.

“You haven’t grown an inch since I last saw you little Stark,” Theon said while patting her head.

“I could kill you ya know,” she said sternly

“Oh hush,” Catelyn said as she walked over from the kitchen to hug her two boys, “I’ve missed you two something terrible, it's too quiet around here without you,” 

Catelyn had always been like a mother to Theon. She took him in when his own family didn’t want him. He even had his own room here. 

“Oh, Mama Stark you’ll make me cry,” Theon said laughing to lighten the mood a bit. 

They talked and chatted a bit in the kitchen. Catelyn making something that smelled heavenly while all the kids sat at the table and joked around. All the kids, except for Sansa, Theon noted. 

"I swear, one of these days... she is going to say yes,"

"Robb, she has said no to you about a million times, let her go bud," Theon told him. 

Robb had been in love with Margaery Tyrell since freshman year in high school. Without a doubt, she was hot and all but not worth the trouble. Robb had girlfriends throughout high school but in his words "No one will ever be her" But it's not like he's never gotten anywhere with her, they've made out countless times, but anytime Robb tries for more she shuts him down. 

"Remember that time you asked her out at the club's 40th-anniversary party," Arya said trying to suppress a laugh. 

"She almost said yes"

"She laughed in your face"

"But we made out on the dock that night."

"Touchè" Theon responded, "Where's Red these days?" 

"Probably on the phone with Joffrey, they are so disgusting," Arya said while rolling her eyes.

Gross. That is not at all what he wanted to hear. In his mind, he had this image of coming home and finally seeing her and she would be so excited and they would hug. But none of that happened. He didn't even think she knew he was home. 

After about an hour he and Robb each went to their rooms to unpack and get settled in. Theon unpacked quickly most of the things he liked to wear he had left here anyway.  
At the time he was debating returning to college. Yes, he and Robb were having the time of their lives but he wasn’t sure if he wanted a degree in business. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. The thing that truly appealed to him most was working at the bait shop and sailing every day. Because what's better than sailing. 

Arya yelling from downstairs shook him from his thoughts. “JON’S HEREEEE” 

The yelling was accompanied by the dogs barking again. He shot up from bed to head down to greet his friend but when he swung his door open he looked the opposite way down the hall for just a split second. 

The bathroom door next to Robb and Sansa’s room was slightly ajar and the light was turned on. Thinking it was just Robb taking a piss he made his way in.  
Theon was shocked to find it wasn’t Robb at all behind the door. He was surprised to find a different redhead standing at the mirror over the sink. 

At the sound of the door opening, she turned to see who was intruding on her. The look of shock crossed her face first and then a look of worry. 

“Gods Sans, I’m sorry I thought you were Robb and-” Theon cut himself off, “Oh my God Sans what happened? Are you okay?” 

He asked gently but approached her quickly to take a closer look. She had a vibrant blueish- purple bruise around her left eye. Just as quickly as he had approached her, she flinched away from his touch. 

It was with that that Theon took in what was happening in the bathroom. This was not the Sansa as last year. Not the girl with the amazing wit and even more incredible laugh. No this Sansa was about 20 maybe 30 pounds thinner, her hair was ess firey and she was applying makeup to cover up the horrible bruise that tarnished her porcelain skin. 

She was still in her pajama bottoms and a tank top and he could see every mark left on her. Sansa’s arms were covered with color. Purple, Blue, Green, and Yellow on almost every inch of her. 

“Who the hell did this to you?” Theon demanded. 

“Theon you can’t tell anyone okay?” she pleaded. 

With that Theon knew exactly who did it. And it made his blood boil even more that she was protecting the prick. 

Theon clenched his fists and asked angrily “Who all knows about this?”

He instantly regretted his angry tone when tears pricked her eyes and she looked so innocent and so lost at that moment. He placed both his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug. Theon ran his hand through her hair as she sobbed and kissed her head. 

“Please you can’t tell anyone Theon, he’ll kill me he will,” She sobbed into his shoulder. 

Theon pulled away slightly and held her face in his hands. He made sure she was looking into his eyes when he said, “Joffery fucking Baratheon will never lay a finger on you again do you understand me? He will never touch you again,"

"Theon I'm scared" she sobbed. 

"I've got you," he pulled her closer, "I've got you"

And with that, he pulled her back into a breath-stealing hug and never planned to let her go. The fear of his sweet little Sansa losing her innocence was far too terrifying to him. He needed a plan. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After letting Sansa cry on his shoulder for about thirty minutes she retreated to her bedroom to collect herself and he went to greet Jon in the living room. 

Theon didn’t know what to do with this information but he knew he needed to protect her. He didn’t want to break her trust by telling Robb and Jon but then again they were his best friends and she was their sister. 

Theon’s head was spinning when he finally made it to the living room where the rest of the Stark siblings were sitting. 

Bran and Arya were sitting on the floor with all the dogs, Robb and Jon were sitting on the large L shaped couch with their feet up on the coffee table and Rickon was squished between them, obviously having missed his big brothers. The Polar Express was on the TV but nobody seemed to be paying attention to it. They were all too busy remembering what it was like to have every sibling back under the same roof. 

“Theon long time no see. Still trying to win Ms. Winterfell?” Jon laughed. 

“Oh no I’m onto Ms. Westeros now, you still trying to win Mr. Mcbroody 2012?” Theon laughed back as he low fived Jon and took a seat on the couch. 

In high school, Theon was known as a bit of a wild child. That was an understatement of course. One night after the three had attended one of Margaery Tyrell’s famously wild parties, Jon and Robb dared Theon to enter Ms.Winterfell. Him never being one to back down from a dare especially while under the influence, walked the stage absolutely wasted in a dress. 

“Hows uh Ygritte right? Theon asked. 

“She’s good, she might come down for a few days to meet everyone. How’s every girl in Westeros?” Jon joked. 

Theon just laughed along. There actually had been few girls since last summer. Mostly just Ros lately but that was more of a friend with benefits thing. 

They were deep in conversation when Sansa entered the room, she was in dark jeans and a high neck long sleeve. When Theon looked at her eye he was amazed to see she had covered it completely. It looked so good that it made him wonder how many times she has had to cover the mistreating of her skin. 

“Robby! Jon!” she squealed as they both stood up to hug her. 

It was no question on who Robb’s favorite sister was. It had always been her. Jon on the other hand favorited Arya, but both were excessively overprotective of Sansa and you could see it all in the hug. And it was at that moment that they both held her that he knew.  
He had to tell them, this was their sister. And in their minds, it was their job to protect her. Theon’d be damned if he was going to let Joffery Baratheon get away with what he’s done to their sweet Sansa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, I've decided this is going to be about 10 chapters but if need be I will add more.

It was hard to watch Sansa trying to act normal. She was too practice at it… she’s been having to pretend too long. 

He should have come home sooner. 

Theon couldn’t help but feel guilty, maybe if he had come home this summer he would’ve been able to stop it. Maybe Sansa would be with him instead. Being treated how she deserved to be treated. 

At dinner Theon sat next to Sansa, he saw the numerous texts from Joffrey each more unpleasant than the last. With every buzz of her phone, he could see the stress flash on her face. He reached under the table and lightly grabbed her hand, trying to do anything to give her some form of comfort. 

Halfway through dinner, Sansa asked, “Mom can I go out after dinner?” 

“Depends, where is out?” Catelyn asked skeptically. 

“Just Joffrey’s hou-”

“NO!” Theon interjected quickly. Everyone around the table stopped eating and looked at him. 

“Well um I mean, Red we all just got here and I figured it would be nice if we all… um spent some time together that’s all,” He rambled off quickly. 

Everyone still staring, Theon went back to eating his food with a small side-eye towards Sansa. She was looking at him but he couldn’t figure out if she was mad or thankful or confused. 

“So, boys how has school been?” Ned asked trying to take away some of the tension. 

“Good” the three of them responded at the same time. 

“Oh Robb I forgot to tell you but my friend over at Tyrell Trading said he would love to have you intern there this summer if you’re interested,” Ned mentioned.

“Interested? I would LOVE to intern there.” Robb answered enthusiastically. 

“Ooo Robb gettin’ in good with your girl’s parents, good thinkin’ buddy,” Theon poked at Robb jokingly. 

The rest of dinner carried on in a joking manner. Afterward, the boys cleared the table and Arya and Sansa did the dishes. 

“What are we thinkin’ boys? Halo, Call of Duty, Fortnight?” Theon asked as he, Robb and Jon headed upstairs to Jon’s room.

Theon had it all planned out perfectly of how and when to tell Robb and Jon. He was going to sit them down after Ned and Catelyn had gone to bed in Jon’s room, it was the farthest from Sansa’s. That way she wouldn’t hear any of them talking. Then they would calmly, make a plan on how to approach this obscenely horrid situation. 

Unfortunately, that is not exactly how it went down. But in Theon’s defense, it started off pretty going pretty well. 

Jon layed down in his bed propped up on pillows grabbing his controller and Ghost jumped up onto the bed next to him. Robb took a seat at the end of the bed and Theon sat in the gaming chair Jon had. 

Jon’s room was much like Jon. Dark. The walls were dark grey and his comforter was black along with all other pieces of furniture in his room. The only thing that brought any color to the room was the white rug on the hardwood floor and white of Ghost’s fur. 

They had played for hours. It was mostly Theon biding his time, waiting to hear Ned lock his and Catelyn bedroom door, so he could get on with telling Robb and Jon. 

The second he heard the signature click Theon was up and out of his chair and turned the tv completely off. 

“What the fuck! There were only four people left!”Robb yelled.

“You can’t just turn it off every time you die Theon” Jon told him

“Shut up okay I have to tell you guys something important.”

“Oh no… Theon...are you pregnant?” Robb asked faking concern as best he could while laughing. 

“Robb… We’re gonna be uncles!” Jon exclaimed loudly, laughing along with Robb.

But when they both turned to look at Theon and saw he wasn’t laughing it was enough to sober them both completely. Theon was never serious, he always had something funny to say or an inappropriate joke to tell. If even Theon didn’t find a situation funny, it meant he was about to tell them some deep shit. 

They looked at him expectantly, Jon nodded motioning for him to say what he needed to say. 

“If I tell you guys this, you gotta promise me you will stay calm and we will figure out a plan together, okay?” Theon asked. 

“Promise.”

“I Promise.”

Of course, Theon knew as soon as they found out this was about someone hurting Sansa all promises went out the window. He truly didn’t even know why he bothered to make them promise in the first place.

“Sansa is… um in trouble” Theon didn’t really know how to put it. 

“What do you mean? Shit is she fucking pregnant?” Jon said appalled. 

“No no no no it’s not that… its...She’s..um… Joffrey has been hitting Sansa,” Theon said.

As soon as the words were fully out of his mouth Robb was up and ready to kill. Jon was now sitting up instead of lying back on his pillows as he was before. 

“I’ll kill him, I swear I’ll kill him” Robb yelled making a move for the door only to be stopped by Theon holding him back.

“How did you find this out? And why the hell are you just telling us now?” Jon asked, “We’re her brothers for fuck’s sake.” 

“I walked in on her this morning trying to cover up… everything,” Theon responded using his hands to further explain what he meant “I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone but I knew you guys needed to know”

Robb was still struggling to get out of his grip, just getting even angrier. Eventually, he did slip through Theon’s fingers and burst out the door and stormed down the hallway to Sansa’s room.

Theon and Jon quickly followed right behind the angry Robb. As he barged into Sansa’s room they all could tell she had been crying. She was laying in bed in sweats and a long sleeve with her long red hair in a messy knot on top of her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and her phone was buzzing like crazy. 

Theon’s guess was that Joffery was mad she couldn’t go out tonight and decided to be the little piece of shit that he was and terrify her. 

“Is it fucking true?” Robb seethed. 

“What are you talking about Robby?” she feigned innocence. It was no use, Robb was too determined. 

“Is that little cunt hitting you?” Robb yelled. 

She looked at Theon with sad eyes. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. 

“You promised” she yelled at Theon.

“Sans you know that I had to” he pleaded, “I’m only trying to protect you”

“Why the HELL would you keep this from us,” Robb seemed to be getting even angrier if it was possible “Jon, Theon in the car... now.” 

Just as the three were about to walk out of Sansa’s room she grabbed Robb’s arm, “No no please I am begging you don’t do this,” tears streaming down her face, “He’ll kill me, Robb, please he will kill me if he finds out I told.”

“No, he won’t ever touch you again,” Robb answered sternly and shook her off his arm and lead Jon and Theon down to his truck. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sansa sat at her window that overlooked the driveway for 40 minutes. She kept willing for her brother’s car to appear but it didn’t. The phone calls and angry texts from Joffrey had stopped about twenty minutes ago. He had either been killed by the three boys or he had called the police and they had already been arrested. 

It was unlikely that he would call the police though. If he did, he ran the risk of having her go to the cops about his favorite romantic activity; Beating the shit out of his girlfriend? And all the proof she needed to get him convicted was on her skin. 

And that simply would not do. He was to take over his father’s big shot company and having a bad reputation would not bode well for him with the board. His mother would be furious. 

Sansa was glad the boys were home she really was. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take what Joffrey had been doing to her. But now Sansa was afraid, Joffrey had said to her if she ever told anyone that he would kill her. Sansa didn’t put it past him, there was not one good bone in his body. 

At a time like this, it isn’t hard to wonder, how had she let him do this to her for so long. The answer was simple… Joffrey was smart. It was the fall after Theon and her brothers had left for college. Theon had been her best friend all summer and suddenly he was gone. Desperate for a friend she went to one of her oldest, Myrcella also known as Joffrey’s sister. 

She was at his house often and he noticed. He also noticed how lonely she seemed, this made her an easy target. So when he presented himself in the fashion of simple company is was comforting to her. Then when he flirted with her it was flattering, so of course, when he asked her out she said yes. It was strategic… brilliant one might say. Two months in is when it all went south. 

Suddenly everything angered him. She had to answer his texts within minutes or he’d be furious, she had to call him and ask permission before leaving her house or he would ignore her for days. If she wore anything to low cut or short he called her a whore in front of all of their friends. The verbal abuse quickly turned to physical and Sansa learned not to step out of line. 

When headlights shined pulling into the driveway, Sansa Rushed downstairs, waiting in the kitchen for them. When the front door finally opened the first thing she noticed was bloody knuckles on all three boys. It appears they each got there shot in. Jon’s lip was cracked and bleeding a little and Theon’s eye was a bit bruised. Robb had blood all over his shirt.

“What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?
> 
> Also, I did the second part around Sansa because I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes so if anyone has any tips I'd love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

“What did you do?” Sansa asked worriedly while getting three bags of peas out of the freezer. She then went to the top cupboard and pulled down the athletic tape. She went to Robb first, gently placing the frozen peas on his hand and wrapping tape around to hold it there. 

“We just had a little chat,” Robb told her expressionless. Sansa made a face at him before moving on to Theon.

“He won’t be making any form of contact with you again,” Theon promised her. She grabbed his hand gently while doing the same thing she did for Robb. She looked him in the eye as she was wrapping the tape and found nothing but sincerity. 

He seemed to soften when as she looked at him, giving her a form of comfort she hadn’t felt in so long. She held onto his hand a few seconds too long and Jon cleared his throat and she moved on to do his hand. 

“And if he does you tell us right away,” Jon said sternly, “Got it?”

“You shouldn’t have done this,” She told them quietly, “He’ll have you all arrested and then he’ll kill me.” 

“We made sure he wouldn’t be telling anyone,” Robb said, “We said if he told on us we’d have you tell on him.”

“God this isn’t kindergarten, that’s not how this works” Sansa partially laughed partially whisper yelled. 

“What else were we supposed to do Sansa? Huh? Just keep letting him beat the shit out of you and say nothing?” Theon said angrily, “You think I could live with myself if I left that fucker hurt you again?”

As soon as the words left his mouth he angrily marched upstairs to his bedroom. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time he had called her by her real name. It stung more than it should’ve. 

Jon then wrapped his arms around Sansa momentarily and then said with a pitying smile, “Head up to bed Sans, get some sleep,”

She smiled weakly back at him and turned around and left the kitchen. Robb then went to the fridge and pulled out four beers. He and Jon took a seat across from each other at the large dining table in the kitchen and each cracked one open.  
“How the hell are we supposed to leave after break?” Robb asked while taking a drink, “We should’ve been here and this would have never happened in the first place.”

“I just hated how smug he looked… even after we broke his nose he looked like he didn’t regret a thing,” Jon said disgustedly. 

“He looked like he was going to do it again,” Theon said from the doorway and both boys turned to look at him. “And we promised Sansa that she would be safe.”

Theon grabbed his own beer from the fridge and sat down next to Robb. While he was drinking it he rubbed at the label with his thumb, slowing peeling pieces of it off. He always did it when he was anxious, started in high school.

“Fuck” Robb complained loudly finishing his first beer and opening his second. 

“I think I have a plan… but I’m gonna need a few days okay?” 

______________________________

The boys each stumbled upstairs after about an hour of drinking in the kitchen. After saying goodnight to each Robb and Jon both entered their rooms but just as Theon was about to walk into his he noticed the light under Sansa’s door. He felt guilty for yelling at her and for breaking his promise and telling her brothers. 

Sansa had been laying on top of her covers in bed staring at the ceiling. When she heard the door open she sat up in bed and saw Theon closing the door behind him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at anything but her before saying, “Do you mind if we um talk?”

She motioned for him to move closer and he sat down at the end of her bed. He looked straight on at the wall across from her bed before looking down at his hands. Before he spoke he turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry that I um yelled earlier, and I’m sorry that I broke your promise,” He looked at her with sad eyes, “But you have to know Sans I couldn’t just let him get away with what he was doing to you.”

“I know” she responded. Now she was the one who wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Red?”

“Hm?”

“Why?” he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

She hesitated before answering, “If he found out… he would have killed me Theon, there were so many times I picked up the phone to call you but then I would remember the feeling of his hands on my throat and I couldn’t do it.” 

Tears were falling now and Theon scooted back on the bed to be closer to her. He swiped away all that fell and stroked his thumb on her cheek. His hand rested on her face for a moment, their eyes on each other. 

“I should’ve been here,” he said guilt obvious in his voice. 

“You were at college, Theon this isn’t your fault a-”

“I should have been here to protect you” He interrupted her, “I won’t let this happen again I promise” 

She could tell he meant it by the fierceness in his voice and the look in his eyes. She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him into a laying position. Once his head was against the pillows she laid her head on his chest. It was as if on instinct he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

“Will you stay with me” she whispered, “just for tonight?”

She could feel him nod and she relaxed her shoulders. He would lay with her every night that she needed him too. Theon was determined to make sure she knew, he wasn’t going anywhere. He reached his arm opposite of Sansa over to her bedside table and turned off the lamp. 

After a few minutes, Theon felt her breathing slow and knew that she was asleep. This conversation had been the deciding factor to put his plan into motion. He would meet with Ned first and then Robb and Jon. Sansa had to be protected and he was determined to be the one to do it.

Bright sunlight woke Theon from the deepest sleep he had had in a long time. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked down to see Sansa snuggled into his chest, deep asleep. He had a strong urge to lean in and kiss her forehead but he knew it wasn’t the time and she was his girl. No matter how badly he wished she was. He glanced at Sansa’s clock next to the lamp and it read six o’clock. 

Theon basked in the feeling of her closeness for a few moments more before deciding he should get back to his room. If Robb were to go looking for him or if Jon wanted to check on Sansa he would be screwed. 

“Sans,” he whispered gently shaking her, “Sans I gotta go back to my room.”

She groaned and snuggled deeper into his arms as she woke up, blinking lazily before her eyes met Theon’s. When she realized how close she was to him she rolled away from his arms a bit. 

“Morning,” she grumbled making him smile wide at her. This might just be the best way he’s ever seen Sansa, hair all messy, sleep in her eyes and in his arms. 

“I gotta go Red,” his voice completely gave it away that leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

She nodded at him and closed her eyes again. He untangled his arms from around her and got up. Just before opening the door he turned back to see Sansa asleep once again her arm stretched out on the bed where he had been just minutes before. 

He closed the door behind him quietly walked back to his room, avoiding the parts of the floor that creaked and slipped into his room. He turned to walk to his bed and his heart nearly stopped when his eyes met Jon’s. 

“Where ya been buddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be really long but I decided to break it into two chapters instead. Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this is going to be really short but it's sort of a transitional chapter and I'm working on three other stories right now and I'm a full time college student so I'm sorry!!!

Theon felt frozen to the floor. Should he tell Jon the truth? That he’d been in love with his little sister for the past two years and he spent last night with her sleeping in his arms. That probably wouldn’t go over well. 

“I um I...was in Sansa’s room…” He responded sheepishly. Theon looked at the floor and suddenly didn’t know what he should do with his hands. Everything about him just felt so awkward now. 

“Mhm, I saw that,” Jon responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Went to check on her last night and I am guessing that was your intention as well.” 

Theon nodded, he really wasn’t sure what to say. Theon was certain if he tried to talk right now nothing would come out but a guilty squeak. He half expected Jon to chew him out and the other half of him expected Jon to hit him. 

“But with the whole thing with you being absolutely in love with her probably took over and you couldn’t help but stay with her,” Jon concluded with a small smile on his face. 

“What” Theon’s eyes went wide.

“Theon you never listen to a word anyone says unless it’s coming out of Sansa’s mouth, you never call her by her real name, and you stare at her like she hung the moon,” Jon said nonchalantly, “If you weren’t so in hopeless for her I might’ve been mad,” 

“I do not stare,” he sputtered.

“You do more than stare you… you gawk at her,” Jon laughed, “The worst part is that you don’t think any of us can see you,”

He felt his cheeks turning red, now he really felt embarrassed. Theon hadn’t thought he was being so obvious about it. But if Jon had been noticing it for the past two years and Theon was still alive… that must mean…

“Wait wait wait why am I still alive then?” Theon questioned. 

“If she were just another girl to you then you would be, but you just so happen to be absolutely gone for her so…” Jon laughed, “But you’re lucky Robb is about as observant as a rock because he would be far less cool with this,” 

“Could you like, maybe, not tell him about any of this?” he asked, “I kind of like being alive right now.”

Jon laughed again and said, “I’ll keep it to myself but you gotta tell him eventually, he is your best friend.”

“I know its just…not the best time after everything with Joffrey ya know?” Theon concluded. 

Jon nodded and made his way to the door, “Maybe and just maybe you should talk to Sansa about it?” 

And with that lingering in the air, Jon left Theon alone to dwell on it. There was no way in hell he was about to tell Sansa especially after all she had been through recently. It just wasn’t the right time. It never was. 

Sansa was hurting and she just finally was going to start getting her life back. The last thing she needed was Theon complicating her life even more than it already was.


End file.
